


【无授翻/德赫】 他们不知道

by chiehwanggg



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 17:50:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18371048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiehwanggg/pseuds/chiehwanggg
Summary: 【无授翻/德赫】 他们不知道题目：They Don't Know About Us原文连结：https://m.fanfiction.net/s/10669123/1/属性：Romance & Humor分级：K+作者：fangirlineedofhelp字数：1106(1839字)





	【无授翻/德赫】 他们不知道

 

作者的话：

给亲爱的们：

这是我写的第一篇小短打。希望你们喜欢。这也是我第一次在fanfic上发文,我还有一个Wattpad的同名账号，你们也可以去看看。希望你们喜欢，我会上传更多的。  
Fangirlineedofhelp, FINOH

 

弃权声明：

**所有权利属于原作者。**

 

———————————————

「注意听我说，德拉科·马尔福不是食死徒！」赫敏小声地对哈利和罗恩叫道。他们正在大礼堂用早餐，大概是最不适合这个对话进行的场所了。

「妳怎么知道他不是，赫敏？」哈利问，罗恩嘴里塞满了食物不能说话只能同意的点点头。

「你怎么知道他是？你又没有证据！」 _默林，他们到底为什么要问这么多问题？_ 她对自己问。他们已经为了这个荒谬的想法争执了一个早晨，赫敏又一次打消了他们的念头。这绝对不是她想象中星期六。她根本没想到会把时间花在和那两只在一起。

 

「妳怎么会指望我们拿到证据，赫敏？又不是说那混蛋会不穿衣服走来走去。」罗恩抱怨。 _当你看到他的时候当然不会_ ，赫敏内心暗想。

「你真的太荒谬了！因为你讨厌德拉科就一直跟他过不去。」她几乎是在大叫。

「赫敏，妳刚刚是叫马尔福德拉科吗？」罗恩小心地问，赫敏结结巴巴地回答。

「呃，不，我想没有。不管这个，你们两个非常不可理喻。」

「妳必须承认，赫敏，他这一年很不对劲。他的行为很诡异…比以前更诡异。」哈利指出问题。

「所以只是因为某人行为怪异就代表他们是食死徒？罗恩最近一直跟拉文德约会也很奇怪。」  
「嘿！别把拉拉扯进来！」罗恩大叫，吸引了附近一些人的注意。他脸红地继续说，「不只是单纯的奇怪，他变得更狡猾了，好像在隐藏什么。」

「罗恩，你管太多了吧！就算马尔福真的藏着些什么也跟你没有关系。」

「妳在帮他说话吗，赫敏？妳也讨厌那家伙。」

「别擅自帮我决定，罗讷德！我会自己判断我喜欢谁、讨厌谁！」

 

一场真正的争执开始了。哈利知道不可能阻止他们两个，低头继续吃他的炒蛋。罗恩的耳朵越来越红，显示他有多么愤怒。

「默林，赫敏，妳可以不要那么贱吗？」哈利还有其他几个人，睁大眼睛灯着罗恩吼叫。她们从没听过他这样和赫敏说话。确实他会叫他万事通小姐但从没说过这么难听的话。

「罗恩·卫斯莱，你怎么敢？那你怎么这么无理？(*1)」他的确是，连哈利都承认罗恩最近有点钻牛角尖。 _大事不妙_ ，哈利语意晦涩地告诉她。  
「听着，罗恩，我对于你和拉文德遇上问题的事感到遗憾，但别把气出在我身上。」罗恩对于赫敏知道他和他女朋友有些状况感到惊讶，毕竟他们十分保密。

「我说过别把拉文德扯进来。」罗恩反击，声音低了八度，「不管怎样，这跟她无关。是你不肯接受浅而易见的事实。」

「罗恩，能不能请你停止强迫洗脑别人，并且有这么一次在你的人生里得体地思考。我不相信马尔福是食死徒。你为什么不能就这样算了？」 _他到底为什么如此坚持？_

「赫敏，你忘记他爸就是个食死徒了吗？马尔福不可能不是。」她从喉咙里发出一阵感到恶心的声音。 _不只坚持，还很古板。难怪他和拉文德进展不顺利。_

「赫敏…只是，说真的，你怎么知道他不是？」哈利焦虑地提醒。

「因为…」她没有一个好的答案。她保持沉默直到罗恩又一次激怒她，「是啊，赫敏，你怎么知道？」用一种浮夸的语调。够了。如果他真的想要真相，她就让他知道！在她意识到自己在做什么之前，赫敏已经从椅子上站起来直直地往下瞪着罗恩。

 

「 **你想知道我怎么知道的。** 」她大吼，不在乎所有人，包括德拉科，都在盯着她。

「恳请赐教，赫敏。」罗恩挑衅，用令人不悦的语调挑拨。同时也看起来相当狡猾，因为他相信在她的人生里，赫敏·格兰杰将回答不出问题。

 

「 **因为我看过德拉科·马尔福全裸的次数多地数不出来，而且我可以向你保证他身上的任何一个部位都没有黑魔印记！** 」哈利和罗恩大吃一惊地盯着她，她旋风似的离开格兰芬多长桌，明白所有的学生和老师都看着她走。大礼堂是如此地安静，不清楚状况的人可能会以为礼堂是空的。赫敏走向大门但被某人挡住离开的路。德拉科·马尔福正站在那哩，等着她开口。她几乎是在低声细语。

 

「德拉科…抱歉─」但她的道歉被德拉科温暖、柔软的唇吞了下去。他不在乎他的世交朋友看着他们。他才在乎那些从他们嘴里冒出来惊讶的抽气声。他不在乎一半的斯莱特林对他喊叛徒。或对他喊着「真好运！」的另一半。他只在乎他正在亲吻他所爱女孩的嘴唇。感觉过了永远那么久，德拉科从吻中停下。

 

「别这么想。」他叹气，「总有一天他们会发现的，对吧？」

「的确，但我希望能用更好的方式告诉他们。」赫敏说完脸越来越红，在她发现有几千对眼睛直勾勾的看着她。德拉科轻啄一下她的嘴唇，在她耳边小声说，「不，我觉得这样很棒。」他看向格兰芬多桌指了指。「看。」

 

赫敏看向他指的方向，哈利又回去吃他的炒蛋，但罗恩仍然充满惊吓地看着她。赫敏咯咯笑，回头望进德拉科闪烁光芒，灰蓝的的双眼。

「来吧，」他喃喃自语，几乎是沉默的。「让我们离开这。」然后他拉着她离开大礼堂，进到最近的扫帚柜，远离窥视的目光。

 

 

———————————————

(*1) being such a prick prick是比较粗俗的男性生殖器说法，但通常这句话大致表示对方很讨人厌、没礼貌、像混蛋一样。

 


End file.
